witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Patch 1.22 (The Witcher 3)
Patch 1.22 was released for on June 15, 2016 for PCPatch 1.22 now available on PC and a few days later on June 20, 2016 for consoles.Patch 1.22 now available on all platformsPatch 1.22 - Changelog Changes * Fixes issue whereby mutagen icons were not updated on Steam and Origin. * Fixes issue whereby some NPCs could not spawn after the completion of Blood and Wine. * Adds Dark Iron Plate diagram to the crafting list. * Fixes issue whereby upscaled levels of selected enemies would not be calculated correctly. * Fixes issue whereby Bandit Camp near Kilkerinn Ruins could not be marked as cleared. * Fixes issue whereby Roach's tail could vanish. * Fixes issue whereby it was possible to permanently lose swords in Gravity Cave. * Corrects Blood and Wine and Hearts of Stone credits. * Fixes the issue whereby the corpse of Golyat had corrupted visuals. * Introduces tweaks and improvements to the inventory system. * Fixes issue whereby Corvo Bianco upgrades would not complete if players left Toussaint while an upgrade was in progress. * Fixes issue whereby Roach would not move during the quest "The Warble of a Smitten Knight." * Fixes an issue whereby camera hard lock could not be enabled following completion of the quest "The Warble of a Smitten Knight." * Fixes issue involving incorrect progression of the "Wine Wars: Vermentino" quest if player had completed all "Wine Wars: Belgaard" tasks previously. * Fixes issue whereby the "Envoys, Wineboys" quest would not progress correction under certain circumstances. * Fixes additional instances of issue whereby interaction was sometimes missing from chests containing loot in the quest "Scavenger Hunt: Wolf School Gear" in Kaer Morhen. * Fixes issue whereby negative experience points were sometimes displayed if progress had been initially started in version 1.0. * Fixes issue whereby a golem guarding treasure located between Bowdon and Brunwich could prove invulnerable. * Fixes issue whereby some enemies' upscaled level would be improperly displayed as too high. * Fixes issue whereby an improperly high amount of experience could be required to level up above level 96. * Fixes issue whereby it was impossible to obtain the gwent leader card "Francesca Findabair: The Beautiful" after finishing the main story. * Fixes issue whereby sword sound effects when Eredin was hit could be muted. * Fixes issue whereby some streamed audio assets could not be played. * Fixes issue whereby The Wicked Witch could be rendered invincible. * Fixes issue whereby Majordomo could refuse to move in to Corvo Bianco. * Fixes issue whereby the "Contract: Bovine Blues" quest did not progress correctly if the "Big Feet to Fill" quest had not been completed. * Fixes rare issue whereby the "Be It Ever So Humble..." quest did not progress correctly. * Fixes issue whereby the "empress" ending would not trigger under certain circumstances. * Fixes issue whereby Legendary Feline silver sword was one one of the ingredients required to craft Grandmaster legendary Griffin steel sword. * Fixes issue whereby diagrams required to progress in the "From Ofier's Distant Shores" quest could not be looted from a chest. * Fixes issue whereby Aerondight acquired in New Game Plus mode would not scale to Geralt's level. * Fixes issue whereby extra ability slots would not unlock correctly while researching mutations. * Fixes issue whereby pressing 'O' would add an unlimited number of Decoy gwent cards. * Fixes interaction with noticeboard near the Little Flint Girl. * Fixes possible exploit enabling unwarranted gains in experience points during "The Path of Warriors" quest. * Fixes issue whereby the player was sometimes unable to progress in the "Gwent: Never Fear, Skellige's Here" quest. * Fixes issue causing infinite loading screen after leaving portal in the "Turn and Face the Strange" quest. * Fixes issue whereby one of Geralt's hairdos could be more visible than it should when using Feline Grandmaster chest armor. * Fixes issue whereby Viper armor could change color to red when displayed on armor stand in Corvo Bianco * Fixes issue whereby picking up only one piece of dirty cloth at a time during the "Burlap is the New Stripe" quest could block progress. * Fixes issue whereby borders established during "the Night of Long Fangs" quest would sometimes exist after completing the quest, preventing users from exploring Toussaint. * Fixes issue whereby the collar of one of the armors was red. * Fixes issue whereby Marlene would be unable to engage in conversation. * Fixes issue whereby Orianna's guard could become translucent during the "Night of Long Fangs" quest. * Adds display of food or drink vitality regeneration amount. * An art dealer sets up shop near Lazare Lafargue's Workshop in Beauclair. * Fixes issue whereby access to the Alchemy Table could be blocked. * Fixes issue whereby stamina would regenerate at a larger rate than it should after starting a new game. * Fixes issue whereby players could knock down horses. * Fixes issue whereby dogs and wolves would not die immediately after being knocked down and frozen at the same time. * Fixes issue whereby the "Wine Wars: Consortium" quest did not progress correctly. * Fixes issue whereby the "A Lady, Her Knight and True Love" quest could be restarted even if Jacob was already dead. * Fixes issue whereby courtesans at the Belles of Beauclair could reappear in the room after a sex scene. * Fixes exploit whereby Aarding a beehive towards the dwarven blacksmith in White Orchard was possible. * Fixes issue whereby an infinite loading screen could occur after fist fight with Baron in the "Family Matters" quest. * Fixes issue whereby the game could crash after meeting the knights from the "Envoys, Wineboys" quest. * It is now possible to acquire the "Emhyr var Emreis: Emperor of Nilfgaard" gwent card from the innkeeper at the Inn at the Crossroads in cases where this formerly was not possible. * Fixes issue whereby music/sound effects would sometimes not play. * Fixes issue whereby day value was missing from displayed total played time. * Fixes issue whereby Marlene could disappear from Corvo Bianco after a few hours. * Fixes a rare issue whereby players could lose earned levels. * Fixes issue whereby witcher gear and diagrams could go missing. * Fixes issue whereby Geralt could die after a loading screen in the "Turn and Face the Strange" quest. * Fixes issue whereby a noblewoman in red would sometimes follow Geralt everywhere he goes. * Fixes issue whereby body parts would sometimes remain suspended in mid-air after an enemy exploded. References Category:The Witcher 3 patches